


A Moment of Peace

by Revans_Mask



Series: A Moment of... [1]
Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fingerfucking, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: After defeating Trinity's forces in Siberia, Lara Croft is exhausted, mentally and physically, and she's not the only one.  Perhaps she and the new leader of the Remnant can provide each other with some comfort before they have to go their separate ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, as regular readers may know, it's been a long time since I've posted anything I didn't have a co-author for. Fortunately, I've finally overcome my writer's block thanks to some inspiration from the new Tomb Raider game, and I hope you'll give it a try, even if this isn't your usual fandom. (If you're not a regular reader, thanks for checking this out and feel free to peruse my archives for the many stories I've written for other fandoms)

“It looks peaceful down in the valley.”

“I suppose it does,” Laura allowed, permitting herself a small laugh at the statement. It was unusual; there had been very little to find funny over the last few days. “At least if you don’t look too closely at the fires.”

Beside her, Sophia nodded solemnly. Humor might still be a work in progress for the new Remnant leader, but there was a poise to her, a strength beyond her years. _I wonder if she sees the same thing in me_ , Lara thought. She certainly felt as if she’d lived a hundred years since that fateful day the _Endurance_ had crashed on Yamatai. “There are less of them today,” Sophia said. “Soon, they’ll burn themselves out entirely.”

Lara joined the other woman at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the broad expanse of the geothermal valley. Sophia was right; there were fewer columns of smoke trailing up into the morning sky, and they were dimmer, wisps rather than the belching infernos of the previous nights’ battles against Trinity.

“Other scars won’t fade so fast,” Lara said. She didn’t have to be more specific. The shattered husks of Trinity’s helicopters, the broken homes the Remnant had lived in, and most of all, the deaths they had suffered, wouldn’t fade as easily as the smoke.

“It will take time for us to recover,” Sophia said. “But we have it now. Thanks in large part to you, Lara Croft. I am glad now that I didn’t shoot you the first time we met.”

This time, Lara’s laugh was longer and deeper. “Well, so am I. Enough people have been doing that these last few days to last me a lifetime.”

Sophia turned to her, a smile on her face.   The expression was all the more striking because it was so rare, and Lara couldn’t help but notice how pretty it looked on Sophia, a contrast with her usual fierceness. “Perhaps, but I suspect those men will not be last to try to kill you. You seem to lead a hazardous life. I wonder, is that because you seek out danger, or because it seeks you?”

Lara hesitated before she answered. It was a good question, and one that didn’t have as easy an answer as she would’ve liked it to. It would be simpler to see herself as the victim of events. No, not a victim, that implied she was helpless. But perhaps as someone who had only fought back when attacked. Comforting as that might have been though, it wasn’t the whole truth. “A little of both, I suppose,” she told Sofia. “My expeditions never exactly seemed safe, but they still got rather more bollixed up then I would’ve expected.”

Sofia looked at her quizzically, cocking her head. “Bollixed up? What does that mean?”

She chuckled. “Sorry about that. I guess you didn’t learn your English from Brits. It just means that my expeditions have a tendency to go straight to hell.”

“Ah, I see. So, you _are_ someone who puts herself in danger? Why is that? My people swore a vow to defend the Divine Source centuries ago, but why did you involve yourself in our problems? It would have been simple enough to walk away.”

“It goes back to my father,” Lara explained. “He didn’t exactly swear a vow, but he did devote much of his life to his research into the mysteries of immortality. It’s rather complicated, but I was trying to prove that he hadn’t gone mad.”

“And did you accomplish that?”

“In a way. But with the Source destroyed, no one else will know what I found.” Lara sighed. “I’d hoped for more. But I guess life doesn’t always work out the way we’d hoped for.”

“No, it does not.” Sofia sounded nearly as tired as Lara felt. She had come so far in the last few years, but at a terribly high cost to her and the people around her. And every time she went back home to England, it got a little harder to relate to the people there, who’s biggest worry was that the tube was late, or their steak was burnt. So few of them understood.

But Sofia did, and it made Lara feel a real kinship with the other woman. Both of them had seen violence and death up close. Both of them had complicated fathers with dangerous secrets. And both of them had been left with some very heavy burdens after those fathers had passed away.

Maybe Sofia was feeling the same connection, because she reached over and took Lara’s hand, grasping it firmly. “You still accomplished a great thing here, Lara Croft. You should take comfort in that. A good deed is no less good because the world will never know of it.”

She returned the affectionate gesture, squeezing back as she said, “I appreciate that. And I could same the same thing about all the years the Remnant protected the Divine Source.” The thought of that power having ended up in the hands of the Soviets or Trinity made Lara shudder, and she added, “I only wish there was more I could do for them, and for you. Now that Jacob’s gone, your people will be looking to you to help them find a new purpose.”

“It will not be easy,” Sofia conceded. “But perhaps there is something you could do for me. If you wished to, that is.”

“What do you…” Lara began to ask, but then she got an answer that didn’t require words. Sofia’s thumb brushed over the back of her hand, and Lara’s eyes widened at the unexpected, gentle touch. “Oh! I see,” she blurted out. “I’m rather surprised, but I see.”

“My father struggled for a long time with his feelings for my mother,” Sofia said by way of explanation. “For a leader to have a physical relationship with one of their people is a complicated thing and now, I am that leader. But you are not one of my people.”

“No, I’m not,” Lara replied, feeling her pulse quicken. She couldn’t deny the thrill that was running through her veins, but things were happening quickly, and so she asked, “What, precisely, is it that you’re looking for here?”

Sofia turned so that she was facing Lara, reaching out to link their other hands. “We have been through a terrible ordeal together, and soon, you will return to your responsibilities and I to mine. But before we do, I thought that we might give each other a moment of peace. I apologize if I am being too forward, but I thought it was something you might desire. After all, I am not blind. Most women do not look at one another the way you do at me.”

Though Lara was embarrassed that her glances had been noticed, it was true. Sofia was certainly worth a second look, and the direction their conversation had taken made Lara more aware than ever of the details of her attractiveness: the lean, powerful lines of a body shaped by an active life, the beautiful, intricate braids that her fiery hair was tied into, the strength that she projected…

She must have been starring again because Sofia cracked a confident smile. “Yes, that’s what I meant.”

Lara didn’t respond immediately, still lost in thought. Sofia was right; life had not been easy of late. Ever since Sam’s mental breakdown, Lara hadn’t thought about dating, and even if she’d been interested, now was hardly the time for a new relationship. How could she tell someone, “So nice of you to join me for dinner. Never mind the Trinity assassins that may try to kill us during the appetizers.” _But what Sofia’s proposing isn’t dating, now is it?_ It was something simpler and more primal, something Lara could have, and something that she wanted.

Rather than reply with words, she slipped her hands free of Sofia’s grasp and used them to cup her face. The other woman seemed momentarily surprised, but as soon as she realized that she had her answer, she leaned into the impending kiss. Her lips were soft but the pressure behind them was firm, and Lara fell into their embrace. Even this first contact was enough to reaffirm her decision. She craved not just pleasure, but to feel like a desirable human being, rather than the killer she had been forced to become.

Even as Lara drank in their kiss, Sofia’s hands were wrapping around her body. The redhead started at the base of her spine, working her way up until she was kneading the muscles beneath Lara’s tank top. “These are quite the knots,” she observed.

“Mm hmm,” Lara murmured, unable to resist letting out the soft sound. She had lost count of the number of ladders, cliffs, and trees she had hung off of since arriving in Siberia, and by this point, she was sure that her muscle knots had knots of their own.

“Why don’t I begin there then?” Sofia offered, and Lara was all too happy to accept. She eased down onto the soft grass of the cliff and Sofia settled in behind her, her hands returning to the patches of bare skin that Lara’s top left exposed. Strong fingers dug into sore nerve clusters, and Lara closed her eyes, letting herself relax. If the aftermath of Yamatai had been any indication, it would take a hell of a lot of warm bathes and rest before her body felt entirely right, but this was a lovely start. Some part of her suspected that the pleased purrs she was letting out weren’t entirely dignified, but she didn’t care. This felt too good, and as Sofia kept working, the mixture of therapeutic pain and pleasure her ministrations produced begun to drain away at least a little bit of the tension Lara was carrying.

Lost in the feelings, she was taken by surprise when warm lips brushed over the side of her neck, a softer sensation that entwined pleasurably with the firm massage. Sofia’s tongue tasted her skin, and Lara groaned. Between her legs, she could feel heat starting to pool, the reaction easy and natural in spite of how suddenly their encounter had begun.

More pleasant sensations soon followed. Sofia’s hands slid around to her front, lifting up the hem of her tank top. For a moment, Lara hesitated. “Shouldn’t we go inside?” she asked, though her objection lacked much force. “Someone could see us.”

Sofia's fingers kept stroking the muscles of Lara’s abdomen. “It’s doubtful anyone else will come this way.  And if they do, so what? There is no shame in what we’re doing.”

It seemed an odd sentiment until Lara remembered the small, tightly clustered houses the Remnant lived in. Among them, there must be little privacy. _When in Rome, I suppose._ “Okay, then,” she agreed, raising her arms so that Sofia could lift her top up over her head. The garment was tossed aside as Sofia wasted no time moving on to her bra. Once she’d unhooked that and set it aside as well though, she slowed down. While Lara adjusted to feeling of cool air on her bare skin, Sofia’s hands were meandering along her back and torso, careful to avoid the bruises combat and climbing had left there.

The pads of Sofia’s fingers were calloused, but her touch was deft, and by the time she reached Lara’s breasts, the nipples atop them were already straining. “So lovely,” Sofia whispered, “So sensitive,” and the heat of her breath made Lara shiver with building desire.

“Well, you’re bloody good at this,” she breathed, trying hard not to swallow her words. Sofia was slowly circling her nipples with calloused thumbs, teasing them until they were almost unbearably hard.

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s been some time.” Sofia drew Lara’s earlobe between her teeth and give it a tug. “I would hate to think I’d forgotten how to bring a woman pleasure.”

“Clearly not,” Lara panted. “But do you want me to…”

“Later. For now, I want to do this. You saved my people. Someone should show their appreciation for that.”

On any other day, Lara might have offered a pithy comeback, but just then she was too spent to argue, and so she merely said, “Go on, then,” settling back into the other woman’s arms. Sofia was still clothed, and the worn leather of her jacket was soft against the bare skin of Lara’s back. Her lips felt wonderful too, lavishing attention on Lara’s neck and cheeks, and when her hands reached the top of her pants, Lara didn’t hesitate. Between her legs, a steady throb was building, and she no longer cared how exposed they were. She flicked open the top button, inviting Sofia to continue.

Sofia’s hand slid beneath both her pants and panties, and though Lara’s back arched upward at the contact, the redhead’s other hand was wrapped around her chest, holding her close. Sofia’s touch was deft, parting Lara’s folds as she searched for her clit. Once she found it, she began stroking the bud with her fingertips, the pressure making Lara exhale sharply. “That’s it,” she murmured. “That’s the spot.”

“So it seems.” Sofia’s voice had turned low and husky, and Lara shivered at the sound. She wanted to be wanted, to know that her lover was as turned on as she was.

Sofia fell into a smooth rhythm, her hand circling the head of Lara’s clit with steady, firm pressure. Lara’s body felt as if it was turning into liquid, melting into Sofia’s embrace. The redhead’s free hand was playing with her breasts while her mouth moved along Lara’s head, kissing first her neck and then her cheeks before finding her lips once more.

Their kiss opened up naturally as Lara lost herself in Sofia’s clean, earthy smell. It felt as if there was no one in the world but the two of them, no Trinity, no Remnant, nothing but the feel of Sofia’s touches, and the concentrated pleasure radiating out from Lara’s clit to her whole body. She was twitching, little bolts of electricity coursing through her, but though she felt delicious, it wasn’t enough to push her over the edge. She needed _everything_ Sofia could give her, needed to be taken completely.

Though Lara hated to lose the sweetness of Sofia’s lips, she drew back for a moment, taking hold of her own slacks and pushing them the rest of the way off even as she murmured, “Please, go inside me.”

“Of course, Lara Croft.”

Sofia’s voice lingered on the name, even as her fingers slid further down, two of them teasing Lara’s entrance. She was _so_ wet, her body stretching easily to accept the penetration. Once the other woman was inside, she hooked her fingers against Lara’s swollen front wall while their base kept rubbing against her clit.

The pace was faster now, Sofia’s thrusts hard and deep, exactly what Lara had hungered for. Her eyes squeezed shut, and for once she let herself just _feel_. Somewhere in the bliss, Sofia’s fingers tweaked her nipple once more, and it was the final push Lara needed. Her climax exploded through her all at once, and she cried out as her body spasmed hard. Her inner walls clamped down around Sofia’s fingers, trapping them inside her as her release coated the redhead’s digits.

Sofia was relentless. Her fingers kept pumping and stroking, drawing ever more pulses out of Lara. Her head was so clouded by pleasure that she could scarcely tell where one climax ended and a second began, unable to do anything but push back against Sofia as she rode the waves out.

It trailed off slowly, Sofia’s fingers gradually stilling, her lips tilting to catch the last of Lara’s cries as they forced their way out of her throat. Her other hand settled on Lara’s breast, cupping it gently as it rose and fell from her exertions. “You needed that,” she said matter-of-factly.

“I did.” Lara slid around in Sofia’s arms so that she could kiss the other woman more fully. Though Sofia’s statement had been made without adornment, there was heat in her kiss, and her hands tangled in Lara’s long brown hair, keeping her close. When it ended, Lara smiled playfully at her. “But now I’m more interested in what you need.”

Sofia brushed a hand across her cheek. “You. I need you. In whatever way you want.”

“Whatever way I want…” Lara ran her tongue over the inside of her mouth, contemplating the woman in her arms. Sofia was lovely, especially with that flushed, hungry look on her face, but Lara concluded that it she wasn’t showing nearly enough skin. “I think I want to be rid of these first,” she declared, and once she got to work on Sofia’s jacket, the her new lover proved eager to help, unlacing and tossing aside one garment after another until she was as naked as Lara herself.

She truly was beautiful laid out there on the grass, her slim body taut and firm in all the right places. To be sure, there were scars and bruises that might have marred the tableaux to another observer, but Lara didn’t mind. In truth, they made her feel closer to Sofia, reminders of the hardships they both knew.

Lara began slowly, running her hands along Sofia’s curves, enjoying the feel of the lean muscle beneath her fingertips. Sofia’s mouth opened slightly at the touches, a breathless sigh slipping out, and her eyes widened, silently imploring Lara to continue.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting there,” Lara said in response to the unspoken question, and she bent low, kissing the hollow of Sofia’s throat. The other woman’s head tipped back while Lara traced her way along her collarbone on the way to her breasts. They were small but proved to be exquisitely responsive, and at the first press of Lara’s lips against their tops, Sofia moaned.

Lara begun with the soft outer skin of the breasts, only gradually making her way to the stiff nipples at their center, teasing them with her tongue until Sofia was left panting. “More,” she growled, her voice ragged.

“I thought this was my show,” Lara laughed, flicking her finger over an aching pink nipple.

Sofia’s voice dropped down to a hungry whimper. “It is. But _please_ , Lara _._ ”

Maybe it was the desperate note in Sofia’s voice that was somehow familiar, but for an instant, Lara felt as if she was somewhere else. As if it was another pair of legs spreading open for her. Another voice that called her name. Another hand that brushed through her hair, trying to coax her downward.

She froze. Sofia’s hand tightened on her head, not understanding what was going on, while Lara took a deep breath. She felt the grass on her bare stomach, the breeze ghosting along her back, the earthen smell of the geothermal valley soil filling her nostrils: all of it was different, all of it reminded her of where she truly was. She shook her head and put aside the past, instead purring, “Since you asked so nicely...”

Sofia smiled down at her, a delightful look that helped to banish the other thoughts floating around in Lara’s head, and with a grin of her own, she dipped still lower. The thick scent of Sofia’s sex hit her as she reached the juncture of her lover’s legs, and the salt of her skin danced on Lara’s tongue when she licked her inner thigh. The redhead was already dripping and Lara decided not to waste any more time, her tongue sliding up along Sofia’s entrance before probing past it. More of her rich flavor was there for the taking, and Lara swallowed it eagerly. It felt good to lose herself in her hunger for the woman beneath her, in the heat of their shared passion. A few strokes left Sofia more desperate than ever, and when Lara’s tongue flicked upward to find her clit, she screamed.

Too deep in the moment to worry who might hear them, Lara painted circles on the stiff point even while she brought a pair of fingers up to Sofia’s entrance. The engorged flesh parted for her easily, and she plunged in, enjoying the warmth that ran down her hand in response.

Sofia whimpered and cried out as Lara took her, pushing her hips back against every thrust, trying to take her fingers deeper, to get more pressure on her clit. Lara did her best to oblige, sucking eagerly and thrusting hard. She wanted to drink in every drop of Sofia’s release, and when, after several minutes, the other woman’s thighs began to clench around her head, Lara felt a shiver of sympathetic desire run through her own body.

The waves of Sofia’s climax washed over her hard and fast, her body going stiff before arching and bucking, over and over again. Her grip on Lara’s head might have been painful in another moment, but now it was nothing but a valued reminder of her desire. “Yes,” she murmured around Sofia’s clit. “Give it to me. All of it.”

And Sofia did. She twisted and screamed until she had nothing left and her body was a sweaty, panting heap on the ground above Lara. Only then did Lara stop her thrusts and withdraw, crawling up alongside Sofia to pull her into her arms. With their passion ebbing, the chill of the air was beginning to make itself felt, and it was good to hold Sofia’s warm body close, kissing the sweat from her skin until she was capable of speech once more.

"Thank you, Lara,” Sofia murmured at last. “That was remarkable.”

“You’re most welcome,” Lara purred. “And no more than you’d earned.”

“I did my best.” Sofia leaned down, kissing the side of Lara’s hand before she added, “May I ask you something? When we were making love, there was a moment when you hesitated. As if something else was on your mind.”

Lara pulled Sofia closer as she considered her answer. “I was just distracted,” she said. “It was a memory. Nothing you need to worry about.”

“Of another lover?”

The question was asked without accusation, and Lara decided that Sofia deserved a more honest answer. “Yes. Her name is Sam, and when we were on an expedition together, something terrible happened to her, something that ended up breaking her mind. We can’t be together anymore, but I still care about her.”

Rather than show any jealousy, Sofia merely sighed sympathetically. “I am sorry to hear that, Lara. For your sake, and for this Sam.”

Lara ran her hand through Sofia’s hair affectionately. “Thank you for that. And for what we just did. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, and it was bloody wonderful. Exactly what I needed.”

“I am glad to hear that,” Sofia said. She turned in Lara’s arms, a warm smile on her face. “And I’m glad that could please you, if only for whatever small time we have together.” She paused for a moment, seeming to consider her next words before she added, “I don’t know when you have to leave, but if it’s not yet, there are some thermal baths nearby that you might find an interesting place to, shall we say, explore together.”

Lara took hold of Sofia’s head, drawing her in for a long kiss. A part of her still hoped that some day, somehow, she might find a way to help Sam, that things could be what they were. But that day was a long way off if it was ever coming, and today, she didn’t want to leave what Sofia had called their moment of peace. “That sounds lovely,” she said as their kiss finally broke. “We have a little time yet.”


End file.
